This invention relates generally to accessories for recreational vehicles, and in particular, to a stowable sink and attachments for use on the outside of a recreational vehicle.
Various types of vehicles are used and sold for recreational purposes and commercial purposes. When referred to herein, recreational vehicles or commercial vehicles shall refer to motor homes, travel trailers, campers and the like, as well as water craft, such as pleasure boats and pontoons. For example, a typical recreational vehicle is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,002, which is a motor driven style motor home having an interior living area defined by outer walls, including side walls along both sides. Recreational vehicles (RV""s) and marine craft carry a supply of fresh water for the convenience of the vehicle occupants while using the vehicle. In addition to internal uses, the user may also require fresh water outside the vehicle for such activities as washing or rinsing the vehicle exterior or washing or rinsing bicycles, scooters or trailered off-road vehicles such as all-terrain vehicles (ATV""s) or motorcycles and the like. Depending on the activity being engaged in, the user himself or herself may want to wash his or her hands or rinse off gear, apparel, tools or equipment before re-entering the vehicle. In addition, trailered boats and watercraft benefit from a fresh water rinse after use.
Typically the user must locate a source of fresh water which often requires that the user drive or trailer the equipment or accessory to a location providing fresh water. In addition to being inconvenient, this allows dirt, foreign matter, or contaminants to dry or otherwise set on the items leaving undesirable deposits that become harder to remove at a later time. This can be particularly troublesome when exposure to salt water or corrosive materials is involved or where immediate fresh water flushing of the accessory after use is recommended.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that allows the user convenient access to a sink and the on board or other fresh water supply while outside the vehicle.
The present invention provides a sink assembly for use on a vehicle. In one embodiment, the sink assembly includes a mounting frame for mounting the sink assembly to the vehicle, wherein the mounting frame has an opening. The sink assembly also includes a door that is movable relative to the mounting frame and a sink top connected to the door. The sink top has a sink bowl with a drain, and the sink top is movable between a stowed position when not in use or when the vehicle is traveling to an operational position for use of the sink assembly. The sink assembly also includes at least one attachable plumbing apparatus that is connectable to a fluid source.
The sink assembly may further include a storage container for storing the plumbing apparatus when not in use or when the sink top is in the stowed position. The plumbing apparatus may include at least one of a faucet or a hose assembly. The sink assembly may also include a fluid inlet line that has a fitting attached and is connectable to the plumbing apparatus. At least a portion of the fluid inlet line may be located within the storage container, and the fluid inlet line may extend through an aperture in a bottom surface of the storage container toward the sink top.
The sink assembly in one embodiment further includes a valve coupled to the fitting of the fluid inlet line. The valve may be operable between a first state enabling fluid flow and a second state inhibiting fluid flow. In one embodiment, the valve is a quick connect coupling and stopper valve. The plumbing apparatus may have a fitting connectable to the quick connect coupling.
The door may be attached to the mounting frame with a hinged connection. The hinged connection may be at a lower end of the frame. An embodiment of the invention is also provided wherein at least a portion of the sink top moves through the opening in the mounting frame as the sink top moves between the stowed position and the operational position.
In another embodiment of the invention, a sink assembly for use on a vehicle is provided that includes a mounting frame for mounting the sink assembly to the vehicle. A sink top is mounted to be movable relative to the frame between a stowed position for when the sink assembly is not in use or when the vehicle is traveling and an operational position for use of the sink assembly. The sink top includes a sink bowl. The sink assembly includes at least one plumbing apparatus that is connectable to a fluid source for dispensing the fluid and a storage container for storing the plumbing apparatus when the sink top is in the stowed position.
The sink assembly may include two plumbing apparatuses that consist of a faucet and a hose assembly. The sink assembly may also include a fluid inlet line that has a fitting, which is connectable to the plumbing apparatuses. A valve may be included that is coupled to the fitting on the fluid inlet line that is operable between a first state enabling fluid flow and a second state inhibiting fluid flow. The valve may be a quick connect coupling and stopper valve. At least a portion of the fluid inlet line may be located in the storage container.
The sink assembly may further include a door, and the sink top may be attached to the door. In one embodiment, the door may be attached to the mounting frame with a hinged connection that provides movement of the sink top from the stowed position to the operational position. The sink top may also have an opening, and the storage container may be mounted to the sink top beneath the opening.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a vehicle is provided that includes vehicle sidewalls, wherein at least one of the sidewalls has an aperture therethrough. The vehicle may include a water supply system and a mounting frame mounted about the aperture in the side wall. A door for covering the aperture may also be provided that is movable relative to the mounting frame. The vehicle may also include a sink top that is connected to the door that is movable through the aperture between a stowed position when not in use or when the vehicle is traveling and an operational position for use of the sink top. A plumbing apparatus may also be included that is connected to the water supply system for dispensing the water.
In one embodiment, the door lies substantially parallel with the sidewall that has the aperture when said sink top is in the stowed position, and the door is at an angle to the sidewall having the aperture when the sink top is in the operational position.
The sink top may also be located substantially on the exterior of the vehicle in the operational position and perpendicular to the sidewall having the aperture, and the sink top may be located within the vehicle in the stowed position at an inclined orientation.
The vehicle may further include a storage container for storing the plumbing apparatus when the sink top is in the stowed position. The sink top may include an opening, and the storage container may be mounted beneath the opening. A fluid inlet line may be included, and at least a portion of the fluid inlet line may be located in the storage container.
In yet another embodiment, a vehicle is provided that includes a water supply system and sidewalls, and at least one of the sidewalls has an aperture therethrough. The vehicle may include a mounting frame about the aperture and a sink top that is movable relative to the frame between a stowed position wherein the sink top is located within the vehicle when not in use or for travel and an operational position wherein the sink top is located substantially on the exterior of the vehicle. At least one plumbing apparatus may be provided that is connectable to the water supply system for dispensing the water. The vehicle may also include a storage container for storing the plumbing apparatus when the sink top is in the stowed position.
The sink top may have an opening therethrough, and the storage container may be mounted to the sink top beneath the opening. A fluid inlet line may also be included that is at least partially located within the storage container.
The vehicle may also include a door, wherein the door covers the aperture when the sink top is in the stowed position. The door may be movable relative to the sidewall having the aperture, and the sink top may be connected to the door.